


Happy Accidents

by dinui_parjai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Motherhood, Parental Guilt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinui_parjai/pseuds/dinui_parjai
Summary: Neither of them would admit it now, but getting pregnant had been an accident. Iden and Del hadn’t even talked about children, even if Iden already knew Del wanted them and Del similarly knew Iden wanted to wait awhile longer.All it took was one faulty hypo to change their lives forever.
Relationships: Del Meeko & Iden Versio & Shriv Suurgav, Del Meeko & Shriv Suurgav, Del Meeko/Iden Versio, Iden Versio & Shriv Suurgav
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a story all its own but surprise it’s staying a one shot.

Iden wasn’t exactly sure when it happened, seeing as all the time before and after marrying Del seemed to blur together, but whatever the case was, she and her husband would be passing their child off either as premature or a honeymoon baby to avoid stigma that neither of them were really that concerned about. 

They would have gotten married at the same time, pregnant or no. Iden did not want anyone, especially Del to think that theirs had been a shotgun wedding. No, it had been planned and this pregnancy wasn’t. Simple as that.

Regardless of all the facts, Iden was nervous to tell Del about her pregnancy. She didn’t know why- maybe she was still in denial herself. She’d taken five kit tests and had a blood one done just in case they were somehow wrong, and there was no denying it. In about nine months, all the galaxy would know that Del and Iden had a child, and only those closest to them may have the shot of guessing it was out of wedlock. Once again, Iden didn’t care. As far as she was concerned, she and Del had been together and married long before the ceremony sealed it. 

_I’m rambling_. She thought, nervously preparing for Del’s arrival that evening. He’d gone out to deliver cargo and would return soon. Normally she would be with him, but had passed on it this morning under the guise that she was ill. Del hadn’t pried. _I always ramble when I’m nervous._

That’s why she practiced telling him.

”Del, I’m pregnant.” She said into the mirror and frowned. That seemed weird, for some reason. Desperate, like she was trying to prove something. She wasn’t. She had nothing to prove. 

_Oh no,_ she thought next, _what if he doesn’t think it’s his, somehow? No, I can’t say it like that. I’ll try another way._

She almost called Leia for advice before realizing that Leia shouldn’t find out before Del did. 

After an hour of walking the halls of the Corvus, practicing under her breath and feeling simultaneously more nervous and stupid for doing so, Iden decided that the appropriate way to tell her sweet, gentle husband that he was going to be a father was just to hug him and tell him that nothing was wrong, even if she had gone to the medbay because she wasn’t sick, she was going to have a baby!

Her back was turned, unsuspecting when she heard the door to the gym open and male footsteps walked in behind her. In the heat of the moment, she suddenly forgot everything she had prepared and just whirled around and kept her eyes to the floor and blurted “I’m pregnant.”

”Oh.” Said a voice that was definitely not Del’s. Iden looked up in horror to see Shriv standing there, frozen. 

And Iden hadn’t ever wanted to die of embarrassment more than that moment. Shriv gaped at her until he found his voice again and said “I’m guessing that’s not for me?”

She burst into tears and had no idea why. She was only a little embarrassed, but here she was, bawling like a baby. 

“Hey, hey.” Shriv said, clearly uncomfortable but hating to see his friend in distress. “What’s wrong?”

”I thought you were Del.” Iden gasped, sobering when he put an awkward hand on her shoulder.

”Yes, that was obvious.” He quipped. “I meant why are you crying? Are you scared to tell him? Iden- he’s going to be thrilled!”

”I know.” Iden stammered, messily wiping her face. 

“Then why are you upset?” He prodded, clearly not picking up the signs. Iden sniffed and a new torrent of sobs overcame her, snot pouring from her nose- _Nice going, Iden. Very fitting of a commando-_ He finally realized the problem.

”You’re not.” He said, and Iden could only nod weakly.

The Duros pursed his lips. “Well.... I... uh- clearly you just need to talk with him.... about it. He’ll make you feel better about it. Del’s good about that. And even if he doesn’t, at least you have time?” Shriv was trying, he really was, and gave a smile in the end. 

Iden had to give him credit for his efforts. “I-I think you’re right.” 

“So I think you should just tell him.” 

“I can’t.” Iden sniffed.

”Yes you can. Or else I will.”

”That would make it worse, Shriv!” Iden exploded. “You can’t tell anyone! Especially not Del!”

”Tell me what?” 

Iden and Shriv froze and slowly turned to face Del, who looked confused and suspicious but also amused at the same time. 

“Uh... nothing.” Shriv said and skirted by him without another word. When he was safe in the doorway, he turned and gave Iden a silent “good luck” and left.

”What was that all about?” Del asked, turning to look where Shriv had gone. His arm pointed, and he almost had a swagger to his step when he looked back at her.

Her nose began to run again. Iden sniffed, hard, and now Del noticed that her face was red and her eyes were puffy. 

“Iden, what’s wrong?”

”We need to talk.” She said.

”We _are_ talking.” He said.

”Not here.” She didn’t want anyone else possibly interrupting this. Taking Del’s hand, she took him back to their room while he continued asking questions.

”Are you okay?” “Did something happen?””Am I in trouble?”

”Maybe.” Iden responded to the last one and walked a few meters away from him. She turned, just as he was sliding off his jacket and hanging it up.

”I’m pregnant.” She said, not finding it in her to be sweet and mysterious like she had planned earlier. Shriv ruined that mood.

Del’s jacket fell to the floor, missing the hook on the wall.

”Erm... come again?” He asked, clumsy hands fumbling to pick it back up.

”I’m pregnant, Del.”

”You’re what?” He asked, finally having hung up his jacket and-

“Force above, Del! I’m pregnant!” She yelled.

Finally, it registered. 

“Really?” He asked, unmoving.

”Yeah.”

”How?”He stammered.

”Do I really need to answer that?” She grumbled. 

“Why?” Del added.

”Bad hypo, I guess.” She shrugged, feeling much better for some reason. Del was as shocked as she’d predicted, though she hadn’t expected him to be this comical about it.

He crossed the room in a hurry after that and hurriedly wrapped his arms around her. “Oh, Iden!” He said in wonder. “We’re going to have a baby!”

”Yes, Del. That’s what being pregnant means.” 

“We’re going to be parents!” 

She was out of witty remarks at this point, merely chose to snuggle close to Del’s arms and try to find the happiness she was lacking. 

Then he said it. “I’m so happy!”

This had been the other part of the plan, of the practicing. “I’m not.” Iden said and sucked in a breath. It hadn’t come out as confident as she’d wished. Instead it sounded strangled. 

”You- you’re not?” Del’s smile fell. 

“No, I’m not.” Iden said. “I’m not ready for this, Del. I never was.”

“Would you _ever_ be ready for it?” He wondered. 

“Is anyone ever ready to be parents, Del?” She snapped, jealous of Del’s calm. Jealous of his.... Del-ness.

”What do you want to do about it?” He asked. 

“I- I don’t know.” Iden knew she had options, and the meddroid had offered to take care of it earlier that day but she couldn’t do it. ”If I was going to do something, I probably would’ve already done it and just not have told you.”

It came out sharper than she’d intended, and Del reeled a bit. 

“You would have killed our baby and not told me?” He should’ve shouted, but instead his voice was impossibly calm. He sat down on the edge of their bed rather heavily. 

“It’s not a baby yet, Del. I wouldn’t have been killing anything.”

”Is that what you told yourself?” He wondered, hiding his head in his hands and putting them to the back of his neck.

“Del, stop.”

”No!” He thundered, suddenly and finally exploding into righteous anger. He leapt up and began pacing the room in a manner Iden had only seen a few times. Del was experiencing bad memories, PTSD about... something. 

“Del.” She said, coming over to stop him in his tracks. “Del, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I really didn’t.” That was a half truth, but it was meant to calm him down. “I’m just- I’m scared. I’m scared, okay. I’m so scared and I need you to help me through this.”

He heaved a long sigh and ran a hand down his face. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and he was looking back into her eyes.

“Tell me what you saw.” She said. 

“No, Iden. I’m sorry. But I won’t.” Del had never hidden anything from her. Anything. So this must have been pretty bad. It had been triggered by her saying she may want to have an abortion. Could that mean...

”Del?” She asked, holding out her hand for him to take. He sighed and did, following her to the bed. They sat down together and she reached out a hand to cup his cheek. “Tell me. Did something happen? Am I...” She swallowed.

”I’m not the only woman who’s ever told you that, am I?” 

He was silent. 

“She had an abortion, didn’t she?” Iden asked. 

He stayed silent. 

“Okay.” She said, biting her lip. “Okay, Del. Come with me. Come on, I need to show you something.” 

He didn’t budge, but began slowly rocking back and forth. He was crying, seeing something from his past. Iden still didn’t know what, but she didn’t need to. “Del.” 

“Iden.” His voice was so unbearably soft and raw. 

“Will you help me through this?” She whispered, finding her way back into his arms. “I’m not ready to be a mother. But I know you’re ready to be a father. Del, you... you poor thing, you’ve been ready. For a long time now.” She laid her head on his chest, heard and felt his heartbeat.

Heartbeat. 

That gave her an idea.   
  
“Do you want to come see our baby, Del?” She prompted, and was relieved to feel his hands wrap around her and his head bury into her shoulder. 

“Yes.”He whispered in a strangled voice. “Yes, please.”   
  
When Iden walked into the medbay for the second time that day with Del in tow, the meddroid had the nerve to ask if she had reconsidered and decided that she wanted the procedure done after all. Iden wanted to tear it apart for that, but knew if she did that then this trip would be in vain. 

“No. Definitely not.” She declared. “I want to see my baby.” _Our baby_ , she mouthed to Del, who gave her a sad smile.

Her assumption was right. Their baby did already have a heartbeat, even if it was still, in Iden’s opinion, just a glob of cells and not even a real baby yet. But Del stared at that screen like it was the only thing keeping him alive and when he finally turned to Iden it was to whisper “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok don’t flame me for this but Iden and Del definitely had a kid other than Zay first like there’s absolutely no way they don’t have another one based off of what I’ve seen.


End file.
